Starfleet Academy personnel (alternate reality)
and unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel}} Starfleet Academy personnel in the alternate reality. Named Unnamed Barracks leader The barracks leader was a Human commander at Starfleet Academy. In 2258 of an alternate reality, when Earth received a distress call from , the barracks officer was charged with informing the cadets of their assigned starship. After completing the announcement, he was approached by James T. Kirk, who wanted to know why his name had not been called. The barracks leader informed Kirk that he was on academic suspension until the Starfleet Academy Council made a ruling regarding Kirk's reprogramming of the Kobayashi Maru scenario. ( ) Barracks officer This female Starfleet officer was working at Starfleet Academy in 2259 of an alternate reality. She assigned several cadets to their ships including and wished them good luck. ( ) Cadets at Shipyard Bar Starfleet cadets at the Shipyard Bar in Riverside, Iowa bound for Starfleet Academy in 2255. Socializing cadets Several cadets were among the crowd that was socializing as entered the bar and was first introduced to . The first male male cadet was standing in the corridor leading to the main room of the bar when Uhura passed, and briefly greeted her as if they were acquainted. Two other male cadets were sitting in the main room at a table conversing. While nearby a female cadet was seen sitting at a table with three civilians while they were drinking blue drinks. One female cadet was greeted by Uhura, who was stopped by her, shortly after entering the bar. Another female cadet was passed by Uhura while walking to the bar. A male cadet was seen talking to two girls shortly before the fight. ( ) File:Shipyard bar Cadet 4 corridor.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Conversing cadet 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Conversing cadet 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Burly cadets These three cadets got into a fight with after the fourth of them, " ", tried to protect Uhura. Kirk flirted with Uhura and the cadets were unhappy with this. During the following bar fight they've hit Kirk several times and bruised his face. Their fight was stopped when Captain piped and sent all visitors out. ( ) File:Burly cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Marcus Young'' File:Burly cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Rob Mars'' File:Burly cadet 3.jpg|''Played by Zach Duhame'' Fight spectators When the fight started, the first two cadets were among those worriedly observing it. The second cadet quickly composed his stature when he realized that had arrived. A female cadet with long blond hair was trying to keep some distance from the fighting men. While a protective male cadet who was talking to a girl before the fight, he tried to protect her, but was ordered by Pike to leave the bar along with the other cadets. ( ) Another female cadet, who stood out as comparatively very short compared to other bar visitors, was also present during the brawl. File:Shipyard bar Cadet 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 10.jpg|''Played by Jacob Newton'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Cadets at Starfleet Academy These cadets attended the Academy in 2258. That year, several were present during the Academy hearing of James T. Kirk, at which time he was confronted with and his attempt to cheat at the Kobayashi Maru scenario was under review. Later, they were gathered and informed about the attack on by the Romulan Nero and his starship, Narada. They were then assigned to several starships. ( ) , Jillian Johnston, Bryan Lee, Justin Malachi, Matthew McGregor, Jonathan Newkerk, Luke Novella, Jessica Lauren Richmond, Renie Rivas, Kyle Scudiere, Ramona Seymour, Sufi, Jason Vaughn, Brian Vowell, Steve Wharton, and Brianna Womick}} File:Starfleet cadet, Jeff Boehm.jpg|''Played by Jeff Boehm'' File:Starfleet cadet, NSB.jpg|''Played by Neil S. Bulk'' File:Kristine Fong, Star Trek.jpg|''Played by Kristine Fong'' File:David Narloch, Star Trek.jpg|''Played by David Narloch'' File:Starfleet shuttle cadet with cap.jpg|''Played by Bertrand Roberson, Jr.'' File:Starfleet cadet 1, alternate reality.jpg|''Played by Ravi Valleti'' File:Starfleet cadet 3, alternate reality.jpg|''Played by Tiffany Collie'' Alien cadet 1 This female alien cadet attended the Academy in 2258. She was among the group gathered and informed about the attack on by the Romulan Nero and his starship, Narada. She was then assigned to one of several starships. ( ) Alien cadet 2 This alien cadet attended the Academy in 2258. That year, he was present during the Academy hearing of James T. Kirk, at which time he was confronted with and his attempt to cheat at the Kobayashi Maru scenario was under review. ( ) Council members These Starfleet officers were part of the Starfleet Academy council in 2258 of an alternate reality. They attended the hearing for cadet James T. Kirk and later also his promotion. ( ) possibly named after . IMDb also names the character played by Errik Tustenuggee as "Federation Captain Cartwright". }} File:Councilmember 1 2258.jpg|''Played by Rico E. Anderson'' File:Councilmember 2 2258.jpg|''Played by Woody Porter'' File:Councilmember 3 2258.jpg|''Played by Errik Tustenuggee'' File:Councilmember 4 2258.jpg|''Played by Richard Krzemien'' Instructors These Human instructors taught at Starfleet Academy in 2258. They were present during James T. Kirk's hearing and also when Kirk was promoted to captain. Some of them later coordinated the cadet assignments in Hangar 1 after the distress call from Vulcan. ( ) File:Starfleet instructor 2258 1.jpg|''Played by Joyce Lasley'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 2.jpg|''Played by Rahvaunia'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 3.jpg|''Played by Rick Ituarte'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet instructor 2258 5.jpg|''Played by Barbara Keegan'' Shuttle officer This shuttle officer initially refused to allow to board the shuttlecraft Gilliam, bound for the , as the cadet, though visibly quite ill with an infection from a Melvaran mud flea bite, was on academic suspension at the time. He relented, however, after Doctor insisted that, while Kirk was not cleared for duty, he was, and, as his attending physician, his authority granted by Starfleet medical code to remain with a patient in his care (in truth McCoy had infected Kirk himself for the express purpose of invoking this regulation) overrode Kirk's grounding. ( ) Stenographer This Human woman served as stenographer for the Starfleet Academy council in the 2250s. She was present when James T. Kirk was accused of cheating at the Kobayashi Maru scenario test and also later during Kirk's promotion. ( ) Test administrators These test administrators were Human members of Starfleet who supervised Starfleet Academy's Kobayashi Maru scenario in 2258 of the alternate reality. They oversaw 's third attempt at taking the test and were baffled by his carefree, whimsical attitude towards the simulation. They were further confounded when, after a brief interruption in the simulation's computer, Kirk beat the simulation, becoming the first cadet to do so. Unbeknownst to them, Kirk had installed a subroutine into the computer, altering the conditions of test to make it possible to win. One of them questioned as to how Kirk beat his test, and the Vulcan replied that he did not know. ( ) File:Kobayashi Maru test administrator 1.jpg|''Played by Reggie Lee'' File:Kobayashi Maru test administrator 2.jpg|''Played by Jeffrey Byron'' 01 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (alternate reality)